The present invention relates generally to the field of chemical evaluation systems, and more particularly, to systems for the high throughput analysis of chemical reactions and associated chemical properties.
In the search for chemical compounds and for more efficient chemical reactions, automated systems for experimentally testing chemical reactions have been developed. Typically, these systems subject a known chemical composition or set of chemical compositions to a predefined set of reaction variables. If the test reaction or the output of the reaction exhibits desirable properties, further investigation of the particular reaction or composition may be warranted.
Automated testing is frequently used in the area of catalyst development. Generally, catalyst screening systems involve confining a compound in a pressure vessel and contacting the compound with one or more fluid phase reactants at a controlled temperature, pressure, and flow rate. If the compound produces some minimal level of reactant conversion to a desired product, the compound undergoes more thorough characterization in later processes.
One such automated system for screening catalysts is disclosed in U.S. Letters Patent No. 6,149,882. This document discloses a system for screening members of a combinatorial library by contacting library members with a test fluid. The system comprises a single volume of reactant fluid which is simultaneously applied to a combinatorial library of chemical compositions. The system is especially designed so that all members of the combinatorial library experience an identical fluid flow, under identical pressures and temperature. The system is said to provide the benefit of increasing the speed at which combinatorial libraries of chemical compositions can be screened for catalytic characteristics. In addition, this document discloses the use of multiple reactors and a sampling probe positioned to sample the vessel effluent.
There are, however, numerous unsatisfied needs in the art. In particular there is a need for automated systems and methods for simultaneously analyzing chemical compositions under independent sets of reaction conditions. For example, there is a need for a system wherein a plurality of disparate chemical compositions can be simultaneously analyzed using different flow rates, under different pressures and temperatures. Such a system would provide much needed speed and flexibility in the analysis of chemical compounds, including catalyst analysis.
The present invention meets these and other needs in the art. Generally, the invention is directed to a high throughput analysis system that provides the capability to define and execute in rapid succession a plurality of experiments under disparate reaction conditions. An operator may define and execute a plurality of experiments on user-defined quantities of disparate chemical compositions, using user-defined input feeds, residence times, and temperature profiles.